ZG-02 Klaue
A Gundam-type Mobile Suite (pseudo Gundam) created at the same time as the ZG-01 Kanone, unlike the Kanone which can fight on a limited close quarters, the Klaue has near limitless close range capabilities in which it can resort to destroying its enemy in a more accurate combat compared to usually missing with ranged attacks Technology & Combat Characteristics When Charles Miguel devised the Kanone he decided to design a variant using a similar body however he equipped it with Close-Range equipment compared to the limited number of Close Armaments seen on the Kanone itself, eventually Charles decided to keep the design and give it to Gabriel Gilbert's Close-Combat counterpart: Michael Sabolt. Armaments ;*"Beam Claw" :A cursory inspection shows that a Klaue's fingers are almost twice the size of a Kanone. This is a result of housing a Beam Saber in each fingertip. The five Beam Saber blades can be used either individually for a claw-like attack or combined into one larger blade powerful enough to cut through Beam Sabres, Ship Armour and I-Fields with ease. ;*Beam Saber :The classic Gundam-type weapon for close range combat, its used to slice enemies in two, however the Beam Sabres are weaker than the combined "Beam Claws" that are armed as Klaue's main weapons. ;*Small Beam Cutter :Located as Knuckles on the Klaue's hands, it is capable of punching off a Mobile Suite's head or (if aimed correctly) can rip through a Mobile Suite's cockpit and out the other side, used for last resort close range combat. ;*Large Beam Cutter :Located on the shoulder mounted shield, used to block physical attacks or even slice at an enemy as they pass, the large Beam Cutter acts as both an offensive and defensive weapon. ;*Double Beam Machinegun :The Klaue's main mode of ranged armament, unlike a Beam Rifle or Beam Machine Gun it is equipped permanently to the wrists of the unit and cannot be removed by known means, if used correctly it can destroy an entire group of Mobile Suites arrayed against it. ;*Funnel Binder :Similar to the Binder located on the and similarly it is equipped with 12x Funnels which double as Beam Sabres as well as Beam Rifles. ;*Beam Rifle :A Beam Rifle usually used by Neo-Zeon however it has been customized over a number of time. System Features ;*Enough Verniers for High-speed Atmospheric Flight and Zero G Combat :Unlike the Kanone, the Klaue has an high speed variant of the Verniers used by the Kanone which unlike with Gabriel put more strain on Michael's body due to the level of Gs used, fortunately due to an upgrade in the flight suites used by the Triumviri it causes a slight discomfort for Michael but fortunately he seems to silently enjoy the thrill that the speed gives him. ;*Secondary Nuclearlite Catalyst Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor/Core Flyer :Used as an escape vehicle as well as a secondary Powerplant, if the Klaue were to be damaged critically then the Core Flyer would automatically eject which the Klaue would then shut down, its remains awaiting recovery by Neo-Zeon allies. ;*Large Radiance Particle Condensers :Unlike with the Kanone, the Klaue use the Radiance Particle Condensers to power its High Speed Verniers and the powerful I-Field that the Suite can generate, meaning that the Suite doesn't require its Powerplant to move quickly or effective. ;*I-Field Generator :An upgraded I-Field design that is equipped to the Klaue however it covers a much smaller range, located in the equipped shoulder shield, its defensive capabilities are extraordinary since it is able to take a shot from Unicorn Gundam's Beam Magnum which has only been done prior through the combination of Gryphon Gundam's I-Field channelled through its wings. ;*MO Mode :Later during Klaue's System upgrade, the Klaue and Kanone are equipped with this system, based off Gryphon's MO Mode. Similar to Gryphon and Unicorn, Klaue alters itself (like Gryphon its armour becomes almost transparent) so that its Full-Psycoframe body is visible underneath however it takes after the Gryphon Gundam's effect where the unit's performance is multiples by 3x for a limited time, it does not resonate with Unicorn nor Gryphon therefore it is nothing more than a "Replica MO Mode" however other than this "Resonance Effect" there is little difference to the original. History Trivia *The word "Klaue" is German for the word "Claw".